epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Don't Hug Me I'm Scared vs Five Night's at Freddys
So I proposed this idea in chat today to do a parody of Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters as FNAF vs DHMIS. The idea was accepted, so I wrote this parody. I've never written a parody before, so I don't know how good it is, but hopefully it's nice. This is technically my birthday present to MultiSuperVids. Happy birthday! Anyways, furthermore, this is probably the only parody I'll ever make. Enjoy. Hopefully. Key Peter Venkman - Freddy Fazbear Ray Stantz - Chica Egon Spengler - Bonnie Winston Zeddemore - Foxy Adam Savage - Sketchbook Jamie Hyneman - Tony the Talking Clock Tori - Yellow Guy Grant - Bird Guy Kari - Red Guy Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!... history? sure. VS! Five Nights at Freddys: Are you tired of two objects with bad actors? Who can’t manage to be scary without gore or shock factors? If you, or the Death Note, want us to really scare you Check the hall lights - We’ll stuff you in a bear suit! Animatronics, real demonic, not those other Toys Dueling lyrics with us? You’ve made a poor career choice Get the lines biting like Foxy back in ‘87 Try to beat us in a battle? Man, your sanity’s in question The delivery of Paige is ripped off like my main mans face - Your flow is something borrowed - Tell ‘em bout our pizza place Like your videos, it’s run down and full of breakers I’ll end your Time here, man, you could say I’m making paper Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared: Wow, your raps are just full of uncreative lines! Let’s teach them about rhymes on this journey through time Your storyline has gone on too long while we’re still going strong And in this battle, we’ll teach you with a different kind of song Starting with the fact you’re only famous cause of Markiplier, Don’t be a liar, we all know Mike Schmidt shouldn’t have been fired! Your staff was suspicious, and you gave adults sickness, Oozing blood and slime, no wonder you went out of business! Good thing you work in a kids place! ‘Cause you’re a bunch of clowns Haven’t had a bath in twenty years! And you might need to slow it down FNaF: I think the wristwatch and handy dandy notebook are mistaken Let’s show these fuck-puppets the Joy of Creation! So Let’s Eat,' Yes!' Eat ‘em up, It’s Me! Best flee before we swat thee like a Pesky Bee! We roast Kids Shows when our flows crush views! Next Game of the Year! While you’re singing on YouTube! It’s a paycheck for us, because we rap so coordinated, Unprofessionalism! Oder! Tampering with us, you’re terminated! DHMIS: We don’t like your entertainment, Or lack there-of So it’s time to bring our family in to teach you about love (Hey!) Things get scary, when Manny, Rob and Harry Ruin you harder than the furries giving you whacky game theories! A horror game about Chuck E. Cheese? That sounds really boring… And… ummm… Don’t be stupid, friend! All the good lines are sold! Just be creative and say something sweet and cold!... ...mmm... MMM... Little Baby's Ice Cream: Yo, make room, I’ll munch buffoons Pop balloons and eat Paige with a silver spoon, (Hey!) I’ma slam bitches in ice cream sandwiches, I don’t trick Show these creepy pricks how to entertain kids, (Hey.) Lyrics so cold you’re all gonna develop brainfreeze This is a special time, when I come to shame freaks, You best fear the pain my double scooped disses bring Because Little Baby’s Ice Cream has been pulling the strings! Who won? Five Nights at Freddys Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Little Baby's Ice Cream Category:Blog posts